Revenge and Romance
by rosie.shishi
Summary: The story begins in early august 1813 Elizabeth and her family are in mourning and as time goes on she is intent on revenge...she gains lasting friends as her adventure begins and gains love interests along the way... not the best summary but give it a try :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and dreary morning, early in August the weather matching the inhabitants of Longbourn. Mr Bennet had just returned with Mr Gardiner, after leaving his coats with the servants, he joined his wife and children in the drawing-room, after his brother-in-law took his leave he sat himself in his armchair he called for his son, little Tommy Bennet came running and crushed his face into his father's chest, Mr Bennet wrapped an arm around his son.

"Papa I missed you this morning"

Mr Bennet sighed and pulled his son up onto his lap, looking about the room for the first time, he saw his two daughters sat together hand in hand on the love seat, Elizabeth was looking at her father with dejected eyes, Jane had her eyes downcast to her feet, Elizabeth squeezed her sister's hand.

"How was it Papa?"

Mr Bennet offered his favourite daughter a wistful smile, cleared his throat at looked at his wife. Whose attention was solely on her clasped hands with tears running down her pale cheeks?

"As well as could have been expected Lizzy, Sir Lucas sends his condolences"

Mr Bennet watched his wife rise from her chair and walk slowly out of the room, soon after he deposited his son on the floor.

"Off to the nursery, my boy"

Mr Bennet led his son out of the room to join his wife, Jane walked over to the window watching the rain fall.

"Is it not fitting, the weather matches our sorrow"

Elizabeth joined her sister and linked her arm with her sisters.

"Yes, even god weeps for us on this summer's day"

The girls stood together watching the heavens pour. Elizabeth leaned her head on her sisters should, recalling all that led to this mournful day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**9 months previous…**_

_** Elizabeth was sat on a bench in Longbourn gardens sketching a robin when her sister Lydia and her friend Maria Lucas came towards her. **_

_**"Oh Lizzy I think I'm in love" **_

_**She twirled around and settled down on the grass; Elizabeth looked from her sister to her friend in confusion. **_

_**"With whom Lydia? I had no idea John Lucas inspired such raptures in you"**_

_** She smirked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. **_

_**"Oh la Lizzy, of course it's not John Lucas, he's a lieutenant with the militia" **_

_**This shocked Elizabeth more, it was well known Lydia Bennet was a demure, humble sort of girl especially when among strangers, and the militia had only been in town a month, Elizabeth closed her sketch book and stood and addressed her sister.**_

_** "Lydia you be wary, these men are not above fables and deceit and false flattery to dupe young gentlewomen for their own gain" **_

_**She leant over and kissed her sister's head.**_

_**"La Lizzy to be sure I will be careful, I am very near 15 not a babe"**_

_**Elizabeth chuckled and walked along the path towards the path turning back briefly to smile at her sister lovingly.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Present day…

Elizabeth reached into her pocket for a handkerchief and wiped her tears away, she untangled her arm from her sister's and looked up into her sister's tear-stained face, and gently she stroked a tendril of hair from her face.

"Jane, I am going to find Tommy in the nursery, you must get some rest"

She squeezed her sister's arm and silently left the room. Mr Bennet was sat under the canopy in the gardens with his wife cradled in his arms.

"Ohhh Thomas"

He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his jacket.

"Shh now Fran, I know it's hard, I know it's not fair and I know damn well the scandal passing doesn't ease our sorrows, but we have each other and we have our children"

Mr Bennet rocked his wife's weeping form until her sobbing ceased; she sat up and looked into her husband's eyes.

"Every time I close my eyes I see him, I see the life fade from his eyes"

Mr Bennet held back a sob, a solitary tear slid down his weathered cheek. Mrs Bennet reached up and wiped the tear from his face with her thumb.

"I know Fran but we can't let it haunt us, they… THEY need us"

He said whilst pointing towards the house, he stood and reached his hand towards his wife

"Come dear"

Together hand in hand they walked towards their home. Elizabeth walked into the nursery to see her brother on his knees playing with his soldiers, she went over to the bookshelf and guided her finger along the book spines in search of a story.

"Tommy would you like me to read you a story? We could finish the tales of Puss on boots if you wish"

Tommy looked up at his sister and smiled, she found the book and sat herself in the Windsor chair, and patted her lap, Tommy leapt up and jumped into her lap, no one told stories like his Lizzy.

"Oh yes pweeze Lizzy"

Elizabeth laughed lightly and cuddled into him; Tommy rested his head on his sister's shoulder and listened as she told him the tales of Puss in boots. Mr Bennet went into the nursery a few hours later and discovered his son and daughter sleeping soundly in the chair, he was overcome by nostalgia thinking of the last time he came upon a daughter asleep with Tommy. Mrs Bennet came upon her husband resting on the door frame watching their children sleep a tear sliding down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**_9 months previous…_**

**_Mr Bennet was in his library when he was disrupted by loud banging on the front door, he raised himself from his desk and walked to the foyer, Mrs Hill was just opening the door when Colonel Forster barged in and walked towards Mr Bennet._**

**_"My apologies Mr Bennet for the late call but I felt it was most urgent"_**

**_He looked at the unsettled colonel and put his arm out._**

**_"Shall we adjourn to my study, Colonel?"_**

**_The colonel simply nodded his head and led the way to Mr Bennett's study, once in the study the colonel unceremoniously dropped himself into a chair whilst Mr Bennet poured them each a scotch, after settling down at his desk, scotch in hand Mr Bennet awaited the Colonel patiently._**

**_"A report of the most alarming nature has reached me; my officers were overheard discussing not only a lieutenant of mine but of one of your daughters, sir"_**

**_The colonel shifted uncomfortably in his seat before clearing his throat and continuing, Mr Bennet looked on with a raised eyebrow._**

**_"It would seem sir, that one of my lieutenants has unfortunately been planning an elopement…with your daughter"_**

**_Mr Bennet stood abruptly a cold look on his face._**

**_"I had hoped by my coming here, I could prevent it, and it seems as if it has been so"_**

**_Mr Bennet downed his scotch and slammed his glass on the desk, he walked over to his study door opened it part way and called for Mrs Hill._**

**_"Mrs Hill would you please go and make sure all of my daughters are still abed please"_**

**_Mr Bennet turned swiftly and closed the door, eyeing the colonel with a look of censure, closed his eyes and sighed, and walked back to his desk._**

**_"Which scoundrel might I ask has the insensibility to aspire to elope with a gentleman's daughter, colonel?"_**

**_The colonel stood and started pacing_**

**_"A George Wickham Sir, he's new to us not long purchased his commission, had I known what a miscreant he was I'd never of allowed him into my regiment"_**

**_Mr Bennet looked at the colonel sharply and laughed a humorless laugh, he was interrupted from commenting by Mrs Hill barging in with a look of dread on her pale face._**

**_"Begging your Pardon Sir, Its Miss Lydia she isn't abed and there was a note"_**

**_Mrs Hill walked over to her master and deposited the note into his hand, curtsied and promptly left the room. Mr Bennet was left looking at the note in his hand_**

_November 1812_

_Papa,_

_I have gone off to Gretna Green with my beloved Wickham no need to worry I shall be back Mrs Wickham how grand that sounds _

_love Lydia_

**_Mr Bennet in his anger crumpled the letter in his fist and threw the letter into the fire, he walked over to his decanter of scotch and poured himself another, looking towards the colonel who shook his head._**

**_"Alas Colonel so it seems you were too late and that my daughter has been thrown into the hands of this dishonourable cad, I think it best if you leave I have a wife to inform"_**

**_The colonel looked at Mr Bennet with a look of sorrow walked towards the door bowed and left, Mr Bennet finished his scotch and made his way to his chambers where is wife was sat up in bed with Elizabeth curled in her lap, he sighed and sat at the end of the bed._**

**_"Fran I assume you are now well aware Lydia has absconded into the night,what you aren't aware of is with whom and why"_**

**_Elizabeth sat up at this and stared at her father with a look of shock, realisation hit her and a tear slid down her porcelain skin, Mrs Bennet leaned over and pulled her daughters head into her bosom gently stroking her hair._**


	5. Chapter 5

Present day...

Mrs Bennet wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and sighed, she walked quietly over to her children and eased her son into her arms and tucked him into his bed. Mr Bennet wiped his tear chuckled and walked out the door.

She watched as her daughter fidgeted in her sleep a crease marring her brow. She went over to the dresser and pulled a wool blanket out and wrapped it around her daughters sleeping form and kissed her cheek.

**_9 months previous…_**

**_Elizabeth was awoken suddenly by banging coming from downstairs, she pulled the quilt from her form and got out of bed and padded along the hall to her parents bed chambers knocking lightly she walked in her mother smiled faintly to her and patted the bed, she crawled on to the bed and curled up on her mother's lap as her mother stroked her hair, they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes._**

**_"Darling I'm sure it's nothing to worry about your father will come abed soon and ease our worries"_**

**_Elizabeth wasn't so sure she had a feeling deep in her chest that something was terribly wrong she was pulled from her reverie by knocking at the door._**

**_"Enter"_**

**_Mrs Hill stepped into the room and curtsied._**

**_"Ma'am, the colonel just arrived to see the master, sir asked me to check that all the misses were abed but Miss Lydia was absent and she left a note, I've given it to the master"_**

**_Mrs Bennet sat up abruptly her face pale and mouth agape; she was at a loss so stuttered her thanks and dismissed the maid._**

**_"Calm now Lizzy lets await your father, it may not be as bad as it seems"_**

**_Mrs Bennet led back and began stroking her daughter's hair anew. She looked up when the door opened and her husband walked in the stress of the night written clearly on his face, he walked over to the bed and sat down._**

**_"Fran I assume you are now well aware Lydia has absconded into the night, what you aren't aware of is with whom and why"_**

**_Elizabeth sat up at this and stared at her father with a look of shock realisation hit her and a tear slid down her porcelain skin, Mrs Bennet leaned over and pulled her daughters head into her bosom gently stroking her hair._**

**_"Lizzy dear is there something you have to add to this news?"_**

**_Elizabeth looked up at her mother and nodded before returning her head  
to the safety of her mother's bosom, gently sobbing; Mr Bennet stood and pulled Elizabeth into his arms._**

**_"Shh now sweetheart, this isn't your fault, tell us what you know"_**

**_Elizabeth sat back and wiped her tears, she looked at her father._**

**_"Last week she told me about a lieutenant, I didn't know who, but she was raving about being in love, I should have known papa, should have told you"_**

**_Elizabeth buried her face into her mother's shoulders and began weeping, Mrs Bennet looked at her husband in shock; Mr Bennet shook his head slowly._**

**_"Lizzy you weren't to know that you sister would become a common strumpet and run of with an immoral Lieutenant"_**

* * *

**_hows the story going folks? let me know :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Present day

Elizabeth awoke to a tugging feeling in her left arm; she slowly opened her eyes to find two pairs of blue eyes staring at her giggling.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head, Tommy wants a story"

Jane pulled one arm while Tommy the other, Elizabeth giggled and acceded, the trio walked to the love seat and sat down together Tommy on Jane's lap.

"I was happily in dream land Tommy why didn't you let Janey tell you a story; you know she does the best puss in boots voice"

Elizabeth and Jane told Tommy tales of Puss in boots, when they were interrupted by knocking at the nursery door; they all looked up to see their father looking at them. The image a sore reminder for him.

**_One month previous…_**

**_Elizabeth was sat on the floor with Tommy in her lap Jane was sat in the Windsor chair facing them reading a story before they break their fast. Mr Bennet walked in to the nursery, face pale and in a daze he stood watching his children his heart breaking to have to be the cause for their future suffering, he cleared his throat and his children looked up at him their smiles fading as they took in the sight of their father._**

**_"Tommy, Mrs Hill made cookies why don't you hop down and pinch a couple for us"_**

**_Tommy got up and ran past them, Mr Bennet walked into the room and sat next to Jane taking her hand in his, Elizabeth edged closer placing her hand atop her fathers._**

**_"Girls it would seem that not only is Lydia not married, but she is heavy with child"_**

**_Each girl gasped at this news, Elizabeth stood and sat on the seat next to her father and wrapped an arm around him._**

**_"But how do you know papa? We haven't heard from her since she left"_**

**_Mr Bennet put his head in his hands and sighed, It had taken all his strength not to break down at the news that had befallen his youngest daughter._**

**_"The news came from your sister herself, she turned up here just before dawn"_**

**_Elizabeth stood at this and looked at her father disbelieving what her father had said._**

**_"WHAT? Where is she? What happened to her? How did she get home?"_**

**_Mr Bennet chuckled at this; even in such a dire situation his Lizzy was never speechless like Jane was at that moment._**

**_"It would appear that not only did they not go to Gretna Green and marry they only went as far as London, you sister has been living the life of a sinner, and when the libertine discovered she was in the familiar way, the bastard abandoned her, left her in the slums if not for the widow landlady she'd be lost to us forever, she's asleep in her room, she's not well girls"_**

**_Mr Bennet finally gave in to the grief of the last 8 months; he wrapped an arm around each daughter and gently sobbed into Jane's shoulder, Elizabeth d_**i**_sentangled herself from her father's arm. Jane wrapped an arm around her father and rubbed his back. Elizabeth silently left the room.**_Mr Bennet gathered his emotions and sat up and cleared his throat._**_**

**_"Its been a hard few Months dear Jane, and now that she is back things aren't going to be any easier, the scandal has barely just ceased, we have to keep this at home, your mother has taken to her rooms complaining of nerves, I need you to watch Tommy, he wont understand and we can't have him blabbering about this for a neighbour to overhear and spread, our reputations wont withstand it."_**

**_Jane looked at her father, she nodded her head, she was aware of the damage that can be done when a scandal hits a family, it could severely affect their marriage prospects and respectability of the whole family._**

**_"papa what is going to happen to Lydia now?"_**

**_Mr Bennet looked at his daughter he wasn't sure how to break it to her, Jane was an angel, unwilling to see the worst in their world._**

**_"Jane dear, Lydia is sick, Wickham didn't take care of her, and the stress to her body from malnutrition and traveling here has taken it out of her, Dr Jenkins has seen to her comforts, but it's up to god now."_**


	7. Chapter 7

Present day…

The months passed quickly not a word was heard from Lydia and after an unsuccessful trip to London to search for his daughter Mr Bennet returned home, Elizabeth took to her rooms most days over come with guilt, she let her sorrows out whilst playing the violin, Jane spent most of her days with her mother, and Tommy spent his days as he always had, Mr Bennet spent more days locked away in his study with his steward.

On one particularly bad day when Elizabeth was missing her sister, she crept into her room and sat on her bed and wrapped one of her sisters silk shawls around herself breathing in her sisters scent, she was disrupted from her stupor by shouting, she made her way downstairs and could hear her mother's soothing voice she walked into the parlour to see her brother sat on his mother's knees tears streaming down his face.

"Tommy boy what's the matter?"

She walked over to him a knelt down and wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"I miss Lydia, why can't she come and play?"

Elizabeth gasped it was the first time that he had mentioned Lydia in over a Sennight, she let her mind wander thinking of her sister.

**_One month previous…_**

**_Elizabeth hurried towards her sister's room and gently knocked and after hearing nothing she slid into the room, seeing her sisters frail form hidden under the covers, heavy with child she collapsed to the floor and sobbed unaware that Lydia had awoken and was watching her, she looked up to see her sister told her hand out, she stood and swept across the floor and sat next on the bed and took her sister's hand in her own, Lydia squeezed her hand in return._**

**_"Oh Lydia, why did you do it? We were so worried"_**

**_Lydia sat herself up and looked at her sister, regret marring her pasty face, she rested her hand on her bulging stomach._**

**_"You were right Lizzy, he duped me with false flattery I thought he loved me"_**

**_Lydia whimpered, Elizabeth pulled her sister into her arms and gently stroked her arm and sang to her just like when they were children._**

**_"It's fine now Lydia, I will take care of you I promise"_**

**_Lydia just clung to her sister and let herself weep. Elizabeth was struggling to control her heartache for her sister and her revulsion and loathing of the man who had hurt her little sister. Elizabeth held her sister till she fell asleep._**

Present day…

Elizabeth shook her head to rid herself of the memory, she took her brother's hand and raised it to her lips and placed a kiss on the palm, she looked at her mother and smiled.

"Tommy you know very well why not, Lydia is sleeping now"

Elizabeth hated only telling her brother a half-truth but her parents had decided he was too young and the wound too fresh to tell him the truth, in actuality Lydia and her new-born son had died within hours of each other, Lydia was too weak and small and the babe came too soon. They all agreed he deserved being unaware of the sad truth.

"Why don't you and Lizzy go into the garden and gather some flowers for Lydia you know how she loved daisies"

Tommy ran to the foyer to gather his coat and walking boots totally unaware at his mother's slip of the tongue, she looked at her daughter who was very much aware, since Lydia's funeral 5 days ago they had picked flowers for her grave almost daily and when Tommy went for his afternoon nap two of them would take a walk to the graveyard and lay the flowers and talk to her.

"I don't think we can keep this from him for much longer Lizzy and I don't know if I have the strength to tell him, on all that is holy I wish I could prevent him ever having to know"

Elizabeth rose and leant over and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I know mama but like they say there is strength in numbers and you have us all"

She turned and left her mother in search of her brother, she found him in the gardens running around. She stood and just watched him in wonder, yearning for a day where she could be that carefree again. For a girl of 16 she felt she held a great many burdens. She exhaled and walked towards her brother.


	8. Sorry folks not a chapter -authors note

ladies and gents

My story is about to take off and I need your help...

Their is going to be a very important character and I'd like your advice on what to call her she's a lords daughter is all I can say

either I choose a name you suggest or the first person to review has the honours of having a character named after them so review the story and leave a name please :D

hope you all enjoy my story xoxo

rosieshishi/


	9. Chapter 8

Elizabeth was in her room writing a letter to her cousin Annabelle, she knew she had just over 8 months to plan and she knew that her cousin could be trusted to help her.

_FitzGerald House, London_

_18th August 1813_

_My dear cherry blossom,_

_I am writing to you requesting your company for two sennight, I have missed you dearly cousin and I am also in urgent need of your counsel, since Lydia's passing I have given much thought and am urging you to come as soon as maybe, I only have eight months till I am ten and seven. But I digress ask aunt and uncle I'm sure they can spare you my dear, papa misses you dearly and he is quite cross with Uncle Edward for his lack of correspondence we haven't received a letter in over a full month, hope to receive you within the week send my regards to Aunt Esther _

_With kind regard's Lizzy._

Elizabeth walked to the foyer and placed her sealed letter on the letter tray and went in search of her father, she knocked on his study door and after hearing her father grant her access she walked in, she sat in her favourite chair facing her father's desk, she watched her father for a few moments before speaking.

"papa I have sent a letter to Annabelle, asking for her company, is that quite alright, I have missed her terribly and I know you have too"

Mr Bennet chuckled and shook his head.

"my dear girl you are meant to enquire if that was alright with me before sending the letter, but you are right my girl I do miss her, as I mentioned yesterday morrow, it has been a full month since your uncle has blessed us with a letter and I am thoroughly vexed, how else am I to know the goings on in London, best ask Hill to send it express dear, off you go"

Elizabeth laughed and nodded she walked over to her father and kissed his head and left him alone in his study to see to the letter.

Two days later an express came for Elizabeth, she walked out into the gardens to read her letter

_Longbourn, Meryton_

_20th August 1813_

_My Sweet Lizzy,_

_I was over joyed by your letter and the prospect of spending time with my favourite cousin, Papa conceded since he and mama are to join my aunt Rebecca and uncle Robert at Matlock, Papa also stated that Uncle Thomas can get his London gossip from me to save him paper, I still mourn the loss of our dear Lydia I find myself in a daze just thinking of her at times, I shall be leaving shortly and will arrive by nightfall_

_Loving regards your cherry blossom._

Elizabeth carried on her walk with a smile on her face it was the best news she could have had, she hurried home, She joined her family in the parlour.

"It would seem that Hill will need to prepare the lilac room because cousin Annabelle is coming today, she says she will be here before nightfall"

Her mother beamed and Jane smiled and rang the bell for hill and Tommy jumped up and down exited for the arrival of his favourite cousin. Mr Bennet poked his head out of his study to see what all the noise was.

"Papa Annabelle is to come before nightfall"

"Mr Bennet nodded and chuckled and retreated back into his study, he walked back out with a letter, he sat down next to his wife.

"It would seem your uncle saw fit to send a letter, to which I received last evening, I was well aware she would be arriving today"

Elizabeth joined hill in preparing for her cousins arrival. Not long after supper a carriage arrived and Elizabeth ran out to greet her cousin.

"Oh Bella, I am so delighted that you came, we have much to discuss, come"

Annabelle looked at her cousin trying to discern the look on her face, it was a look she hadn't seen before, a look of secrecy, she shook her head assuring herself it was nothing and took her cousins proffered hand and followed her into the house. After all the greetings were complete and gossip told Elizabeth showed Annabelle to her room.

"Lizzy what are you not telling me? I thought it odd when you greet me with such secrecy and your letter wasn't much different, tell me cousin what are you planning."

Elizabeth looked at her cousin in shock, she wasn't aware she had been so overt, she sat on her cousins bed and patted next to her, her cousin joined her.

"You are right of course cousin. I am planning something. I am planning revenge"

Annabelle gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Of all things for her cousin to say that was the least likely thing she had expected.

"Elizabeth what can you mean by this, revenge against whom?"

Elizabeth knew her cousin would be shocked and she was started to second guess whether she would help her or stop her, but she trusted her cousin so went ahead.

"I am going to get revenge on the scoundrel that killed our Lydia, since she left I have done research he hails from Derbyshire and where ever he goes he leaves debt and young girls compromised, I have a friend in London who has fed me information, but I need your help too Annie"

Elizabeth took her cousins hand and looked pleadingly at her. Annabelle was surprised at her cousin but knew that she would go through with her plan with or without her, and she wasn't going to risk losing another cousin to him.

"Oh Lizzy you know I wouldn't leave you alone to do this, my cousin is a colonel I can request his help, he would keep our confidences Lizzy, tell me your plan"

Elizabeth continued telling her cousin of her friend in London and how she has saved her pin-money, Annabelle offered her added funds, they were in agreement that when the time came they would journey to where he was and make him pay for his crimes.

"Is this why you have till you turn ten and seven Lizzy? So you can travel because uncle Thomas wont say no to your request?"

Elizabeth nodded

"I shall simply request to join you for my birthday and of course you shall be wherever he is at that time."

Annabelle and Elizabeth made their way to the parlour and spent the rest of the day reminiscing


	10. Chapter 9

The next two weeks passed by quickly, during the day Annabelle enjoyed spending time with her family and she spent her nights with Elizabeth planning. When the time came for her to say goodbye everyone's moods had been improved and they were all sad to see her go.

After his niece had left he went to his study to look over his correspondences, he had a letter from his brother-in-law Mr Gardiner, and he hadn't spoken to him since the day of Lydia's funeral. He picked up his letter opener and sliced the envelope open; he just sat their staring at the letter.

**_One month previous..._**

**_Mr Bennet sat in his desk chair elbows rested on the desk, head in hands, he had never felt more lost than he did in that moment he sat up and wiped his hands down his face, he pulled out his stationary and prepared to write to his brother and sister-in-law with news of Lydia. Lydia had been home two weeks when she started deteriorating and the doctor said he believed because of the stress on her body she would soon go into premature labour. How right the doctor had been_**

**Lancaster house, London**

**4th August 1813**

**Dear brother and sister**

**It pains me to have to write to you with such grave news; Lydia returned home just over two weeks ago unwed and heavy with child and due to ill health had since deteriorated, the doctor advised me that the stress would induce the babe and she very well may not survive, it was too soon for the babe also. It is with a heavy heart that I now write to tell you not only did Lydia succumb to a fever early yesterday morning but her newly born son died shortly after. Brother her funeral is to be henceforth on the 6th August, I hope you shall be in attendance **

**Regards, Thomas.**

**_Mr Bennet finished writing the letter and sealed it before finally succumbing to his grief. His family didn't see him again till the morning after Lydia's funeral._**

Present day…

Mr Bennet looked the letter over twice to be thorough

_Longbourn, Meryton_

_2nd September 1813_

_Brother, per your request I have enclosed the information you requested, Mr George Wickham grew up at Pemberley in Derbyshire the home of a Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, whom is an upstanding gentleman quite unlike Wickham, Maddie grew up not far from their in Lambton and her and her friends from there all state he is a good man barely two and twenty, he's only been the master for a twelve month, his father has not long died, the father is the one who kept Wickham around he was unaware he was such a rake, the younger Mr Darcy has bailed his old friend out many times for years in honour of his father, Wickham is the son of Pemberley's old steward whom died just over a year ago. Theirs reports all over Lambton of young girls baring his children and merchants left unpaid. He is currently in London with his regiment. I have to say there is something wrong with him he's seven and twenty and the girls he compromises are all under seven and ten. Give my regards to the family_

_Edward._

Mr Bennet stood and abruptly left his study and ran outside and hurled onto the lawn, he had never been more disgusted with a human being. Mrs Bennet followed her husband out and sat with him rubbing his back and he imparted her brother's letter to her.

Elizabeth was left in the parlour wondering what had made her father sick, she saw his study door still open and she looked back at her parents and quickly made her way into his study where she saw the letter, she quickly scanned through it and felt sick herself, she quickly wrote down all the important parts and left. She sat in her room and pondered at this new information.

Elizabeth was sat at her writing desk in her room writing a letter to her friend in London

_London_

_8th September 1813_

_Dear Olivia,_

_I have news on our foe. I knew he hailed from Derbyshire but now I know his father was a steward for a Mr Darcy, a letter from my uncle arrived with the news, he claims Mr Darcy a good man and that he cleans up Wickham's debts, whose to know if he is aware of the ladies he ruins. I need information on this Mr Darcy, who knows he may come in handy; I shall need to know if he would be a friend or foe. Wickham is seven and twenty and my aunt has said he has left Lambton with debts and compromised girls all under seven and ten. He is a perverted pig. I hope all is well send my love to Charlotte I miss you both dearly. I also am I need of men's clothing not so urgently though dear, enclosed are the funds give it a month or two to send them. With thanks._

_Regards ,Lizzy._

Elizabeth sealed the letter and gave it to Hill requesting it be sent express, she went back to the parlour and sat herself at the pianoforte and played a favourite of hers 'moonlight sonata by Beethoven' she put all of her emotions into playing. By the end of the week Elizabeth had a reply from her friend, she took her letter and went for a walk to Oakham Mount and sat under a tree to read.

_Longbourn, Meryton_

_13th September 1813_

_Dearest Lizzy, I do not believe you could have chosen a harder task, Mr Darcy is an enigma in London society to be sure he makes his obligatory balls and dinners, but he is not known to gamble or to drink too much nor is he a womanizer, it would appear he is a saint, he is two and twenty and hails from Derbyshire he inherited his family's estate twelve months past when his father died, his mother died in childbirth, he has a younger sister whom is said to be 8 years his junior, over all he seems quite the catch. Old Darcy was Wickham's godfather. He has a townhouse in London on St James square by the name of Fairview house, but it is most commonly just called Darcy house. Charlotte is well; I think being away from her family has been hard on her, but you know as well as I that she would be even more unhappy having to marry such a man. I must admit it is hard to keep closed off from society, but it makes you all the more dear to us, you don't judge or hate you simply understand and you have our thanks for it. Charlotte purchased the clothing for you and will send it on the 29th September. _

_With love Olivia_

Elizabeth looked over her letter twice before settling it on her lap, she was surprised that Mr Darcy seemed to be an authentic gentleman, she was in awe of him, she was well aware of the indulgences the common gentleman partakes in such as mistresses, gambling and drink, it was her opinion that for the most part the title of gentleman is overused. It made her sad that her friends had to hide their nature from the world, but she was proud of them too.


	11. Chapter 10

Two weeks passed swiftly by, and Elizabeth received her package, she snuck it into her room and looked it over, it consisted of a man's double breasted great coat and waistcoat, a shirt and a pair of breeches, a small pair of men's boots and a cravat.

The Bennet's were sat in the drawing room when Hill came in and gave Mr Bennet and Elizabeth a letter. Mr Bennet went to his study whilst Elizabeth went to the garden.

_Longbourn, Meryton_

_23rd September 1813_

_Brother, _

_I am sending an invitation for Elizabeth to join is in London for a month; it would appear that Annabelle shall be quite desolate without her company and since, we are to be having a dinner party she needs her confidante we shall expect her by Saturday 25th._

_Regards, Archie_

Elizabeth opened her letter to find two sheets of paper she looked at the first

_Longbourn, Meryton_

_23rd September 1813_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_You are to come to London!_

Elizabeth laughed and looked at the next sheet

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_We are to have a dinner party and I am in need of you, it also gives you leave to inspect THEE Mr Darcy whom shall be in attendance. Bring your best dress, the ivory silk one it makes your porcelain skin glow; also I have heard that Wickham is in Brighton. I hope to see you before the month is out dear. Give my love to aunt and uncle. The party is to be on the 28th September._

_Loving regards your cherry blossom._

Elizabeth stood and started pacing she was thrilled and nervous all at once, she longed to see Annabelle but the idea of meeting Mr Darcy was daunting, she had built him up in her mind, he was justly revered in her mind. She calmed her nerves and walked back into the parlour; her father walked out of the study and eyed Elizabeth.

"So Lizzy is there anything you would like to ask? I assume the letter was from Annabelle"

Elizabeth beamed at her father and nodded

"Yes papa she says she is in need of my company, Jane shall we take a turn in the garden?"

Jane smiled serenely and nodded, taking her sister's arm they walked into the garden

"Jane Annabelle says there is a gentleman by the name of Mr Darcy who shall be attending one of uncle's dinner parties, and I have heard so much about him, he seems to be everything a gentleman ought to be I must admit I am in awe of him"

Jane looked at her sister in surprise, she had never known a man to turn her sister's head, and by the blush spreading across her sisters cheeks, she had it badly and she had yet to meet the man.

"Tell me Lizzy about your Mr Darcy, is he handsome do you suppose?"

Elizabeth blushed furiously at this.

"He isn't my Mr Darcy, but I imagine so, he doesn't drink or gamble or have many a mistress and he is just two and twenty."

Elizabeth sighed and Jane giggled and wondered 'did her sister just dreamily sigh'

"oh Lizzy I do believe your half way in love with him, I am sure when you see his handsome face you will be completely in love with him"

Elizabeth giggled and the girls stayed outdoors talking of love and marriage.


	12. Chapter 11

Bright and early on Saturday morning Elizabeth was in the family carriage travelling to London, she let her mind wonder.

**2 Months previous…**

**Elizabeth was awoken by screaming coming from her sisters chamber, she leapt out of bed and quickly adorned her robe and made her way to the hall, she was met by a worried looking Jane and Mr Bennet pacing.**

**"What has happened?"**

**Mr Bennet stopped pacing and faced his daughter, face ashen.**

**"It's Lydia, she has gone into labour, oh god Lizzy the doctor has said she won't survive"**

**Elizabeth gasped and ran to her father engulfing him in a hug and sobbed together, after a few moments Jane joined them and they stood holding each other. Mrs Bennet came out of her daughters chambers and took in the sight of her grieving family, she cleared her throat and they pulled apart from each other.**

**"It would seem she is too small and the babe is at an angle that is making it most difficult, go and get yourselves some tea, we shall be in for a long day"**

**With that she disappeared behind the door. They didn't see her again till well past midnight. **

**"My dear sir, you have a grandson" **

**Mr Bennet leapt up at this and hugged his wife, the girls sighed in relief.**

**"how do they do mama?"**

**Mrs Bennet's lip trembled as she stuttered her reply.**

**"The doctor supposes neither has long left on this earth, Lydia has a fever and is too weak to fight and the babe is much too small"**

**And with that she fainted away from grief and exhaustion. Mr Bennet scooped her up and carried her to their chambers. Elizabeth carried a bowl of water and Jane the smelling salts, they sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her brown with a cloth, after a few moments she came too and began to sob. She led in her husband's arms until the pair fell asleep. The girls left their parents to sleep and went to check Lydia and the babe.**

**"Jane, Lizzy come here please"**

**Each girl sat on a side of the bed and took one of Lydia's hands.**

**"I know what I did has hurt you all and I am so dreadfully sorry, I also am aware I don't have long left, I want to name him Christopher, the doctor has already said he shall die too,I want to be buried with my baby. Promise me you will make that happen, I don't want to be alone"**

**At that they all broke down and cried together, Jane carried baby Christopher over to his mother and Lydia held him. She didn't release him till she slipped away. And only a few short hours later baby Christopher joined his mother.**

Present day

Elizabeth was awoken by a jolting of the carriage; she looked out the window and could see her cousin's street appear. After arriving at her cousins she excused herself to refresh and Annabelle joined her.

"Oh Lizzy I am so looking forward to this dinner party that papa is throwing, my cousin the colonel shall be there you know, he is the cousin of Mr Darcy oh how funny in a way we are all cousins of a sort"

Elizabeth laughed at this she hadn't thought of it in those terms.

"tell me Annie have you met Mr Darcy before? After all he is your cousin, shall we join aunt and uncle in the drawing-room?"

Annabelle swatted her cousin's arm and smiled

"oh you enjoy teasing me, and I am sure I have but I was very young, let us go and ask shall we"

They joined the rest of the household in the drawing-room.

"Mama have I met Mr Darcy before? I was just telling Lizzy about the colonel"

Lord Fitzgerald was the one to put his paper away and answer his daughter.

"la, to be sure you have Annie and Lizzy you have met the colonel and Mr Darcy too, I dare say you were but six Annie you were three and ten I'm surprised you don't remember we were at Matlock estate that summer."

He looked off into the distance and laughed

**10 years previous…**

**Elizabeth and Jane were in a carriage with their cousin Annabelle and a nanny travelling to Matlock estate, Lydia had taken ill and their parents decided the older girls were safer away from home. Not long after arriving Annabelle then was but three and ten, Jane was nine and Elizabeth was six. They were greeted by Annabelle's aunt and uncle and Cousin Richard who was eight and ten he was joined by his cousin Fitzwilliam who was two and ten. Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth soon became friends after the pond incident; they would spend their days pulling pranks on Richard and Annabelle or sat reading in the gardens. **

Present day…

Lord Fitzgerald was surprised his niece was unaware of her friendship with Mr Darcy, but he supposed she was so young at the time and they only saw each other once after that.

"Lizzy dear you and Mr Darcy were summer time friends, but I'm not overly surprised you can't remember you were so young."

Elizabeth looked at her aunt in surprise, she had faint memories of her time at Matlock but even less of the people she remembered a boy, as she thought a warm feeling of safety swept through her.

"really aunt? I only recall parts of that summer"

Her aunt smiled at her

"yes dear the two of you were quite the pranksters together it's not surprising you got on so well after all you are both highly intelligent creatures"

Elizabeth soon excused herself and sat in bed thinking of that summer hoping her memories would come flooding back, but alas it wasn't to be and she gave up trying and fell asleep, dreaming of drowning and soft blue eyes and strong arms.

**10 years previous…**

**Elizabeth had been at Matlock a few days and had taken to going out alone to wonder about the grounds, on a warm and sunny day she went out by the lake and stood watching the fish, she lost her balance and fell in, she felt herself struggling against the water when she felt pressure on her arm pulling her up, soon she was on land and in the arms of a boy with sparkling blue eyes filled with fear, he was talking to her she couldn't hear what was said, but it soothed her, she awoke later the next day confused. She soon learnt that Fitzwilliam had jumped in and saved her, he was also abed with a cold and fever, she felt terrible so went to the library and found a book and made her way to his bed chamber, she climbed on to the bed and read to the sleeping boy, within a few days he was better and the two were inseparable, they would read together and take walks and climb trees together, and pulled a few pranks on Richard one in which was filling his shampoo with a green dye, his hair was green for weeks. Sooner than either wished the summer was gone and they all had to leave, Elizabeth said her goodbyes and on a letter she had written for Fitzwilliam she had a pink carnation flower imprinted on to the paper, she handed him the letter and he kissed her cheek.**


	13. Chapter 12

Present day…

Elizabeth awoke the next morning her mind in a daze, she wasn't sure if her dream was a memory or just that a dream, she made her way down to break her fast, her aunt was the only one present.

"Aunt in Matlock he saved me didn't he?"

Her aunt looked up at her niece and smiled and simply nodded before continuing to eat, she was sure her niece had remembered some if not all of that summer and was most likely confused and feeling emotions she wasn't used to. She always thought it a shame they weren't to see each other again she had seen something so pure in them they just connected, now was her chance to play matchmaker.

"oh yes dear, you fell in the lake and the brave lad jumped in after you, caught a fever too, but he always was such a good boy, even without the proper care he deserved."

Elizabeth noted her aunts bitterness and wondered at it.

"what do you mean aunt? Weren't his parents good to him?"

Her aunt put her cutlery down and looked at her.

"of course they did, most loving parents, but when Anne died so did Alexander, Will was left to be cared for by his nanny, he has his mother's eyes you see and it haunted his father to see him, we tried our best but the boy was so shy, the only time I've ever seen him truly come alive was that summer"

She gave her niece a pointed stare. Elizabeth's mind was racing

"Why didn't I see him again?"

"as you know your father isn't one for society and there wasn't much opportunity as Mr Darcy kept his son at home to tend to his sister or he was away at school, even we didn't see him after that, it isn't what my sister would have wanted for him, she was always so loving towards him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock at the realisation that Mr Darcy was her sister's son. She sent a sympathetic smile to her aunt.

"I remember it all Aunt, I dreamed of him"

"I thought as much, you two had such a connection even with the age gap, but you always were smarter than the other children, I have to admit I was sad to discover you didn't remember, let's hope you get along just as well now since him and his sister are to dine here tonight"

Elizabeth paled at this news.

"But aunt there to dine here in two days for the party"

Her aunt simply shrugged and smirked and carried on eating.

The dinner party was due in an hour so Elizabeth and Annabelle left to dress.

"Lizzy wear your green silk evening gown, do you think I should wear my lilac or blue dress?"

Elizabeth looked at her cousin's choice of gowns.

"I think the lilac, Blossom"

Just as the girls where finishing with their hair, their aunt knocked and entered, she dismissed their Abigail and sat on the chaise longue.

"Girls the Darcy's have just arrived we don't want to keep them waiting do we?"

The three of them made their way down to the drawing-room, Elizabeth took a deep breath and took her cousin's arm to steady herself. The whole room stood still as Elizabeth took in the tall gentleman standing with her uncle; he was the tallest man she had ever seen, with broad shoulders with dark curls shaping his handsome face, he stopped talking to her uncle and looked at her, she felt like they were the only ones present, she felt a sharp pain in her side and looked to her cousin staring at her with a smirk. Her cousin whispered in her ear.

"Lizzy come now you mustn't stare its rude, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were likely to swoon"

Elizabeth poked her tongue out at her cousin and glared.

"shhh Annabelle, I was just momentarily in a daze, he is awfully handsome"

The two girls giggled and walked over towards her uncle and the Darcy's.

"Darcy this is my daughter Annabelle and her confidant Miss Elizabeth Bennet, girls this is Mr Darcy and his sister Miss Georgiana Darcy"

Elizabeth held back a giggle when her uncle winked at her; she looked over to the Darcy's.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy"

After all the introductions were made they sat down to converse. Darcy couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth. Soon the dinner bell rang and Darcy escorted his sister and Lady Fitzgerald to the table whilst Archie escorted his daughter and his niece. Darcy watched as Elizabeth conversed with his sister and a small smile played on his face.

Unbeknown to him Lady Fitzgerald was paying close attention to him staring at her niece; neither did he see the knowing smile she sent her husband. They spent the dinner conversing, and Darcy silently pondered about Miss Bennet, he felt like he knew her but he couldn't place how, he was sure she wasn't from his social circle.

"So Miss Bennet do you often spend time with the Fitzgerald's in London?"

She smiled at him, his breath caught in his throat as he awaited her reply.

"Not as often as I would wish, but I do spend every summer with them at Harborne their estate in Birmingham"

Darcy was not satisfied with her answer; it didn't help him uncover her connections or if he would have ever met her before.

"come now Lizzy, would you have Mr Darcy believe that you don't see us or Annabelle enough you have only just had riddance of Annabelle at Longbourn a month"

Everyone apart from the Darcy's laughed.

"Longbourn? Is that your family estate?"

Elizabeth glanced at Darcy with a look of questioning.

"Yes it is"

Darcy was unsure of the reason but he felt as if she didn't like him, he watched as Elizabeth looked at her Aunt who was giving her a pointed look and he watched her simply roll her eyes at her aunt. He was at a loss.

Elizabeth was unsure why but she was in a terrible mood, it felt to her as if Mr Darcy was watching her for fault and as if he was interrogating her with that look that gave nothing away. She wondered if he knew who she was, she felt that he didn't and it made her angry, he had no excuse to forget her, all of those thoughts were dragging her mood lower and she lashed out at him again when he began his interrogation again.

"Miss Bennet I do wonder at the differences in your eye colour, it is quite a sight to behold, is it inherited?"

Elizabeth looked up from her plate with a glare.

"Yes it is"

Elizabeth watched as he squirmed in his seat and she smirked.

"Please excuse Elizabeth, she is quite sensitive about her eyes, her father has the same one green the other brown"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and with a small smile and spoke.

"My apologies Miss Bennet, I wasn't intending to cause offence, but it isn't often when one see's such a beautiful sight"

Elizabeth looked at Darcy in shock, she was neither expecting an apology or such a compliment, she suddenly felt rather guilty so returned his smile.

"It is quite alright I assure you Mr Darcy, it is just not everyone is as kind, when they see someone with such a unique look"

Darcy felt as if that had been her first real smile at him that whole night, it lacked something that was present when she spoke to him before with such derision. He wasn't sure why but he wanted her to think well of him.

Once dinner was over Georgiana returned home and the men went to Archie's study while the remaining lady's went to the drawing-room, where Elizabeth was scolded for her rude behaviour by her aunt.


	14. Chapter 13

After calling for tea the ladies sat down. Elizabeth waited patiently for her aunt to begin.

"Elizabeth whatever did Mr Darcy do to you for you to behave in such an abominable way?"

Elizabeth sighed she had been asking herself the same question since he complimented her.

"I don't know Aunt, he kept staring at me as if he was trying to find fault then he kept asking me questions"

Annabelle laughed

"I am sure he was looking at you wondering how on earth we all know you after all you are unknown among the ton. Also I think he was rather taken with you"

"I agree with Annabelle we can always tell him if you wish, I know your father didn't want it to be so, but he was rather taken with you, I think he was trying to discover if you were among our social circles"

"That is my point aunt, he was interrogating me to discover if I was rich enough or high enough in the social circles to be good enough to be an acquaintance of his, that is why papa didn't want us to be known, we have high dowry's and high connections but they aren't what he wants men to see and it isn't what I would like them to see, I want to marry for love like you and uncle and mama and papa not because i have money."

Elizabeth sighed, her aunt took her hand.

"dear if you want to marry for love then you might want to be a little nicer to the gentlemen who pay you attention, I fear Mr Darcy was struggling to understand what he had done wrong, and he my dear is the kind of man who would also wish to marry for love, my sister married his father for himself not for his estate or fortune."

The gentlemen where having a similar talk.

"I feel as if I have to apologise for Elizabeth, she is a sweet girl really Will, she is just a bit sensitive, and you did ask an awful lot of questions and stare a lot"

Archie laughed recalling his nephews behaviour , he was such a shy boy that he often wasn't aware he came off as prideful and aloof.

"I hardly meant too, I was merely curious Archie, she's a new acquaintance, are we not meant to wish to get to know them so we can become more than mere acquaintances, as you well know I do not have the talent which some people possess of conversing easily with those I have never seen before, and with her sharp tongue it was made all the more difficult."

"I know my boy but she is not aware of this, why do we not join the lady's and you can try again"

"also are you so sure you have only just met her?"

Darcy opened his mouth to reply when he was struck by what his uncle had told him he followed him out of the study and was going to question him when his uncle turned and held up his hand.

"I shall not tell you Fitzwilliam you shall have to search deep inside that head of yours"

Darcy glared at his uncle who smirked and carried on walking. The group at in easy conversation.

"Cousin do you think that we shall have rain within the week? I do long to go for a walk in Hyde Park"

Elizabeth was about to answer when Darcy spoke, he was surprised she had called him cousin, it wasn't much known that their mothers were sisters and they weren't particularly close, what he didn't see was Elizabeth and Annabelle share a look.

"I do believe you shall have until next week to walk about the park."

Elizabeth smirked at her cousin, she was well aware that Annabelle and Mr Darcy were cousins. But what she didn't understand is why he didn't call them aunt and uncle or cousin.

"I wonder Mr Darcy if you and Annabelle are cousins why are you not more familiar with her and your aunt and uncle?"

"my mother is the sister of Lady Fitzgerald, we are close as you see but I was never raised to call them aunt and uncle, my father had a falling out with them after my mother's death until I reached majority I didn't see them"

Elizabeth sent him a sympathetic smile.

"That must have been hard going your whole childhood without your cousins and Aunts and uncles? Must have been lonely"

"The last time I spent the summer with them was at my uncle's estate, I was but two and ten…"

Darcy paused as he thought of that summer, he couldn't remember very much but he remembered a young girl with dark hair and bright eyes he felt the same connection with her as he did Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched him talking and when he paused she was hopeful it had been because of the mention of that summer, when the look of recognition faded from his eyes she was disappointed.

"As I was saying I was but two and ten, after that summer my father forbid me from seeing them, I was still allowed to see my Matlock relations so I wasn't so alone and I had my sister"

"Aye I feel I must disagree with you Mr Darcy, anyone who didn't have Annabelle's company growing up must be a little lonelier then those of us fortunate to have her friendship our whole lives"

Annabelle giggled and nudged her cousin; Darcy was shocked.

"I wasn't aware you had known each other that long, I have not heard of you before"

Annabelle giggled again, but her mother answered for her

"I do believe you have Fitzwilliam but she is best known as Elizabeth Stanhope named after the famous explorer Hester Stanhope"

Elizabeth looked at Darcy in surprise as his face changed from shock to humour and he laughed, and she was dazzled by how well he looked, she was mesmerized by his dimples.

"Ahh the famous Elizabeth Stanhope, how did that name come about? I had always assumed Miss Stanhope was an imaginary friend of Annabelle's, she seemed too good to be true"

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment her cheeks reddened further when her aunt told Darcy the story behind the name.

"As a young girl Elizabeth would disappear for hours and come back covered in mud, she was questioned about it and she would never tell anyone, but one day she was brought home with a broken arm by Mr Hendrix one of their tenants, he said she must have fallen from a tree. When confronted she confessed she spent her days looking for treasures or climbing trees she was overly fond of playing adventuress and since then she has regularly been called Elizabeth Stanhope."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and let out a throaty laugh; she blushed and looked at her aunt with censure.

"I was very young; I have not behaved so unladylike in many years"

This time it was her uncle and her cousin to laugh

"Lizzy it was only last month that you were climbing the old oak in Oakham mount"

"Well it can hardly be called unladylike, if I remember correctly you joined me"

This time it was Annabelle who blushed. Archie smiled at his daughter before speaking again.

"I also remember a time when you would wear nothing but breeches for a month and that was but four years ago"

"A girl of two and ten is young enough to escape the boundaries of propriety"

Her uncle laughed and nodded.

"I think you shall be at any age and say that you are not yet of an age to act properly my dear"

"I do agree, I am terribly wild but until Tommy came I was the son my father longed for and as it is said customs die hard"

"Is Tommy your only sibling Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth started at his question, she was relieved when her aunt answered for her.

"Nay she has an older sister Jane and her youngest sister Lydia lately died, Tommy is but four and the youngest"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and gripped her hands on the chair arms, Darcy saw the pain in her eyes and felt a stab in his heart, he felt a need to comfort her but knew not how.

"I offer my commiserations Miss Elizabeth"

He knew it wasn't enough, when his father had died people had said those words to him and it didn't ease his pain. unknown to him his words and the look on his face was enough for her. she felt a lightness she hadn't felt since her sisters death. she smiled at him her eyes twinkling.

"I Thank you Mr Darcy, I do appreciate that I see sympathy and understanding in you and not pity."

He smiled at her in return, she was captivated by his dimpled grin.

Darcy took his leave shortly after.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning Annabelle and Elizabeth went shopping for new gowns. They had just arrived at Bond Street where they browsed in a few milliners and seamstress boutiques after buying a few items for the dinner party they went to E&amp;M Gardiner couture; Elizabeth was greeted warmly by her aunt.

"Ah Lizzy, Annie I was not expecting you, come, come lets away to the dressing rooms for tea, I have a new dress made of a fine myrtle green silk, it would complement your skin handsomely Annie"

The girls followed her into the back of the store and settled on a loveseat

"Aunt we have come to purchase a new gown for a dinner party tomorrow evening, I was hoping you had one in midnight blue, Annie just found this beautiful matching reticule and fan with midnight blue embroidery."

"I have just the thing dear; I'll just go and fetch the dresses, Annie the green silk was made for you"

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

Meanwhile at Darcy house…

Darcy was in his townhouse entertaining his cousin.

"So Darce are you looking forward to this dinner party tomorrow night? I know I am, mother was telling me there is to be a few new beauties including Annabelle's friend"

"Indeed Fitz you know I always enjoy our aunt Fitzgerald's party's and I have met Annabelle's friend, she is but a girl, she seems familiar but I have no idea how"

"I wasn't aware you had met their guest, tis a shame she is just a girl though, how do you mean familiar?"

"Yes I had dinner there yesterday, yes you are much too old for her Fitz. I am unsure, her eyes are the most peculiar I have ever seen, each a different colour, they show such emotion and liveliness, and when we speak I feel free I don't feel constricted and taciturn."

The colonel stared at his cousin in astonishment.

"I dare say Darce you sound as if you are infatuated with this girl. Pray how old is she?"

"I..Well yes I think you may be right I am certainly in awe of her, she is but ten and six I believe."

"That is not so very young, what is her name anyhow, it is rude to discuss a lady and not even know her name"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, do you know the name? I do not but I am almost sure I have met her before and uncle Archie said and I quote 'are you so sure you have only just met her?' I am at a total loss"

"I do not know anyone of the ton with that name but I have heard it before, I can't quite recall where, would you like me to check the name out? I have a few chums in the home office "

Darcy looked at his cousin in admonition

"Of course not Richard, tomorrow I shall learn more, isn't that how us normal folk make friends"

The colonel laughed at his cousin before making adieus.

Darcy sat at his study desk, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands thinking about Elizabeth and the little girl in his thoughts trying to connect the two.

**_10 years ago…_**

**_Darcy had been at Matlock estate for two weeks and every morning he made his way out to the old willow tree by the pond, he smiled as he spotted a small figure curled up beneath it, he ran the rest of the way._**

**_"Good morrow, you are out here early. I have a book would you like me to read to you?"_**

**_"I have been awaiting you Liam; of course I do adore it when you read to me, what is the title?"_**

**_"I thought we could continue with twelfth night do you agree? I know it is your favourite"_**

Darcy was pulled from his daydream by a knocking at his study door. He stood and wiped his hands down his face, the girl had called him Liam, No-one had ever called him and for a reason he was not sure of he smiled.

"Come in"

Back at Bond street…

"I am looking forward to tomorrow I have yet to go out for an evening since Dominic was born, it shall be nice to converse with adults again"

"I too am looking forward to it but not as much as Lizzy, we had best be going now lest papa worry when we don't arrive for tea. We shall see you tomorrow"

"Of course, your dresses shall arrive tomorrow morning, and I shall see you in the evening, send my regards to your parents Annie. Ciao"

The girls were sat in the carriage discussing their day. A few minutes later they arrived at the townhouse. After refreshing and changing for dinner. Elizabeth joined her aunt and uncle in the drawing-room where they awaited Annabelle.

"Aunt Esther we have purchased our new dresses Aunt Maddie has had them altered and they shall arrive tomorrow with matching slippers. We each bought a new reticule and fan. I also purchased something for you and uncle"

Elizabeth handed her aunt a small package wrapped in brown paper. Her uncle walked over to his wife and watched as she opened their gift. It was a silver picture frame with a miniature painting of Annabelle and their eldest Jeremy.

"Oh Lizzy its beautiful thank-you sweetheart, wherever did you get this painting?"

"I painted it a few summers ago and I have searched for the perfect frame to use and today I came upon this and I knew it was perfect."

"Oh I shall look forward to showing it off to everyone tomorrow, I have yet to tell you but Jeremy is coming he arrived back from Italy just two days ago."

Elizabeth's uncle reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"I think you have outdone yourself this year Lizzy, you are becoming a fantastic artist I dare say"

It had become Elizabeth's tradition to give her aunt and uncle a gift at the end of each year to show her thanks for them hosting her over the year. The three of them looked up as they heard a door open.

"Oh Lizzy you have already given it to them I was hoping to see their reaction. La I told you mama would cry, Isn't it marvellous papa?"

The dinner bell was soon called and they proceeded to the dining room.

Elizabeth and her uncle were taking a walk in Hyde Park.

"Elizabeth, tell me honestly how is everything at Longbourn? I have awaited a time to talk in private with you"

Elizabeth looked up at her uncle and saw the concern etched in his face, she squeezed his arm in reassurance

"I would be lying if I told you all was well, but it is better than I could have hoped for. Mama stays abed a lot and Tommy is left to the nanny, I have spoken to Jane once like we used to, and papa, well you know how he can be. But we are still close it is only on close inspection you see all the things that have changed."

"it is as I suspected, dear I need you to promise me you shall talk about your troubles, me and your aunt worry you keep it all inside, your reaction when asked about your siblings was the most emotion I have seen, you must let yourself grief."

"oh uncle I promise you I shall, Annabelle has been a great help, I suppose I have distracted myself so much, I sit up at night unable to sleep and I hear Jane weeping and I hear my father's footsteps in his study, I sit and I picture him pacing in his study unable to rest because….because"

Elizabeth felt her uncle pull her into his embrace and stroke her hair as she wept into his shoulder.

"Shhh now Lizzy, we should return to the house, Jeremy should have arrived by now"

Elizabeth walked into the drawing-room and was abruptly swept up and spun around.

"Jeremy put me down you oaf you shall make me dizzy lest you stop"

"It is mighty fine to see you to cousin, I do believe you have grown"

They were shortly joined by Annabelle. The trio sat in the drawing-room and conversed until past noon when Annabelle and Elizabeth were sent for by their aunt.

"Girls your dresses are here and they are truly elegant, Maddie has outdone herself with these"

Elizabeth and Annabelle left soon after to prepare for the evening ahead.


	16. Chapter 15

By five o'clock they were called to the front parlour when the first guests arrived; the colonel and his sister Sybil.

"Richard, Sybil this is Elizabeth Bennet my husband's niece, Elizabeth this is Colonel Fitzwilliam and his sister Sybil Fitzwilliam"

Elizabeth looked at the colonel to detect his reaction to this news and he didn't disappoint, but he quickly recollected himself.

"Niece? I had no idea he had any siblings, aunt how have I not heard of them?"

"My dear, it is a long story if you would like to hear it?"

After the colonel simply nodded his head she continued

"He has a brother whom despises the ton, he has kept his children away from it all, Elizabeth and her elder sister do join us a few times a year, it has taken a lot to keep it all so hidden as long as we have considering who some of their relations are, she is my no means unconnected, ah and here is her aunt and uncle Gardiner now, come Elizabeth can introduce you to them"

Richard looked from his aunt to Elizabeth with his mouth agape

"You mean your aunt is Madeleine Gardiner the designer who was previously a famous opera singer? And your uncle is Edward Gardiner the famous violinist and composer? If these are your relations I am shocked indeed you have been kept away for so long Miss Elizabeth"

The group laughed and walked towards the Gardiner's, after introducing everyone Elizabeth left in search of her cousin. She found her in the small drawing-room.

"Annabelle you cannot leave me to these people, come"

"I am dreadfully sorry Lizzy, I was just talking to a my eldest cousin Oscar, he was telling me Mr Darcy is to be late, he won't arrive until after food is served how Peculiar"

"I agree but since this is a small dinner it is not so surprising after all he will still have plenty of time to converse, at least he was courteous to let uncle know, now come you have guests"

The evening passed quickly and Elizabeth found herself looking towards the drawing-room doors every so often in hopes it might open and a certain gentleman would enter. By the fifth time she turned to the door it opened and a footman entered and announced Mr Darcy's arrival. His eyes automatically found hers and he smiled at her, making her blush. As the evening progressed and people left Elizabeth found herself running into the library and locking the door behind her not checking to see if there were any other occupants she swiftly turned and was face to face with Mr Darcy.

"Mr Darcy"

She exclaimed. Only now noticing her folly she also noted the anger in his features.

"if you think for a moment you can enter here and compromise me in hopes that I would lower myself to marry you, you are quite mistaken"

His voice low and chilling. Elizabeth looked at him in shock

"Excuse me, to lower yourself? how dare you sir, I was running from my cousin I had no idea anyone was here, I am not the type of lady to stoop as low as to compromise a man and force marriage on him, especially one as ungentlemanly as you"

Unbeknown to Elizabeth Darcy was in a terrible mood and he was struggling with his emotions, he felt too much all at once and lashed out again

"YOU? A lady I think not you are nothing but an artless wench"

Elizabeth was about to raise her hand to strike him when she was disrupted by the door opening and her cousin standing their holding the key.

"Jeremy…"

"Oh so you are also on familiar terms with him as well, maybe you aren't so artless after all"

This time Elizabeth didn't need to raise her hand because her cousin did so for her. She watched Mr Darcy stumble and clutch the left side of his face. The only thing that pulled her out of her stupor was her uncle's voice.


	17. Chapter 16

"What the bloody hell is going on in here? Explain Jeremy?"

Jeremy related to his father Darcy's insults to Lizzy, Darcy stood looking at them all regretting his cruel words already.

"Come cousin"

Darcy watched in surprise as Elizabeth walked slowly over to Jeremy, he was roused from this reverie by his uncle's voice.

"Fitzwilliam I am thoroughly disappointed in you, to come into my home and insult my niece in such a manner"

"Your niece?"

"I suppose you wouldn't be lowering yourself now would you Darcy"

Darcy looked at his cousin Jeremy still in shock at not only the revelation but at his abominable behaviour to someone so young and so pure.

"I am so sorry"

Taking pity on his nephew he ordered everyone to leave so he could have a few words with him. He sat in his Chesterfield chair opposite his nephew, who sat staring into space

"Fitzwilliam, I am going to give you one chance to explain your behaviour, give me one reason you should not currently be thrown from my house for disgracing my niece"

"I didn't know, I know that does not excuse it rightly so, I was just so angry, the reason I was late was due to my Aunt Catherine showing up with Anne demanding I marry her within a month else she shall ruin my reputation and Georgie's, then I received a letter from my steward telling me there was a fire at a tenants home.."

Darcy could feel a lump rising in his throat, he had struggled to keep the tears at bay since reading his letter. Archie could see his nephews pain so stood and sat next to him on the love seat and put an arm on his shoulder.

"as you know my housekeeper at Pemberley is Mrs Reynolds, her daughter is a tenant and my steward wrote to tell me that she among her husband and their four children perished in a fire that was caused because the chimney was damaged, if I had known"

Darcy could not keep his grief inside, he had grown up with Mary she was a few years older than himself but she was a sweet girl.

"William you cannot blame yourself for this, your tenants should have told your steward there was a problem, I know you and Mary were friends, she would not want you blaming yourself"

"her eldest was but eight and the youngest their only son was but 5 months"

"she named her son after me"

Archie pulled his nephew into his embrace, he could not remember a time seeing him cry since the day his mother died. Shortly after he sent him home and called for Elizabeth.

"Uncle you called for me?"

"Lizzy come sit I need to explain Fitzwilliam's behaviour to you"

Elizabeth looked at his uncle disbelievingly.

"surely you are not going to defend him?"

"not at all I merely need you to understand that he is sorry and the person who insulted you is not who he truly is. He has had a very trying day to say the least."

"he has gone then I suppose?"

"he has, but only after he confessed to me the reason for his outburst which Lizzy would have been aimed at anyone that came upon him, so promise not to take his words too personally."

"Explain how he could possibly behave as he did and I may consider it"

"his aunt called on him today demanding he marry his cousin, she told him if he refuses again she shall ruin his and his sisters reputation"

"and that gives him the right to almost destroy mine?"

"Elizabeth another word and I shall cease this talk, behave like an adult or be willing to be treated like a child. That was not his only cause for dismay, he received a letter from his steward telling him of a fire on his estate"

Elizabeth gasped but said nothing

"It would seem that due to a faulty chimney a family perished in the fire. They were his tenants but he was very close to them. His housekeeper's daughter; Mary and her family. She was like an older sister to him, as you know he was forbidden to see most of his family had it not been for her he would have been all alone. Her youngest and only son was but 5 months and was named after his godfather 'Fitzwilliam', he is devastated and out of duty he came her tonight, but he couldn't keep a check on his emotions, this is why he was in here, lest he do something foolish, he is grieving for a sister and his four god children, I know you may struggle to forgive him"

Elizabeth looked at her uncle and saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"But please Lizzy, no one is as hard on themselves as he is, he was in pieces not only over his grief but for hurting you. He thinks highly of you and he is very angry at himself, he wanted to apologise but I sent him home, you needed to hear the story before the apology, I held him as he cried, It was like seeing him lose his mother all over again"

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her cheek, if there was ever a doubt in her mind that Mr Darcy was an impolite, unrefined gentleman her uncle had cleared him of any doubt, the anger and hurt she felt was replaced by sadness and an overwhelming need to comfort him. After all if not her then who would?

"Oh my, the poor man. Such an awful day, I can readily understand now, I am glad you told me lest he try to apologise he would have matching bruises on his eyes"

Archie smiled affectionately at his niece, only she could feel sorry for a man who had insulted her character and make sport of him in one sentence.

"He has had a tough time for one so young; part of his aggrieved mood was towards himself he has spent his day blaming himself for their deaths."

"But why? That seems a ridiculous motion"

"Oh it is, he is a fair and good landlord, if he had known it would have been fixed immediately, but he takes responsibility for too much."

"Do you suppose I should call on him tomorrow and reassure him that he is forgiven? I of course will be calling with intentions of seeing Miss Darcy"

"Very well Lizzy I am glad you have forgiven him, off to bed with you, goodnight dear"

Elizabeth stood, kissed her uncles cheek and went to her bedchamber.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning Elizabeth along with her aunt and cousin called on the Darcy's. They had been in conversation for above thirty minutes and Elizabeth was wondering if Mr Darcy was going to join them. Her aunt noticed her inattention.

"Elizabeth is everything alright?"

Elizabeth looked up to her aunt and smiled

"Of course aunt, I was just lost in thought my apologies"

"I wasn't aware you were related to my aunt, Miss Elizabeth"

"yes, my husband's niece, although they visit with us until now no one has known our connection, their father has kept them in the country but recently he decided they need to be introduced to the ton and has honoured us with Elizabeth's, Jane her elder sister is to be introduced by their Aunt Gardiner. I am surprised your brother didn't inform you, everyone who attended last night was informed of her connection."

Elizabeth smiled to her aunt in thanks for doing what she could not; ask about Mr Darcy. Elizabeth watched a red tinge shade Georgiana's cheeks and she shifted in her seat.

"Well I have yet to see him this morning; he went into his study last night and has yet to come out. I do apologise for him not greeting you."

Esther looked at her niece in alarm, she always worried for her sisters children.

"Georgie has he been sent a tray of food? I think I shall go and have a word with him"

Elizabeth watched her aunt leave the room. Her cousin leaned in and whispered to them

"Well I think he is being abominably rude especially after his behaviour last evening, but I suppose he doesn't want you to see his..."

She was stopped from continuing by Elizabeth pinching her leg she looked over to her cousin and saw her glare.

"What do you mean Annabelle? What happened last evening? See his what?"

"Never you mind Georgiana, Annabelle is just teasing you. Your brother was perfectly well-behaved considering he had to deal with the formidable Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

This comment caused the girls to giggle, Georgiana stopped and looked at the two and with some hesitance she spoke.

"If he was abominable as you say Annabelle it is not my place to say but he had good reason, as you well know he is so good."

Elizabeth leaned over and grasped Georgiana's hand and smiled reassuringly at her. Georgiana looked at her in questioning surprise Elizabeth simply nodded.

"You need not explain Georgiana she is well aware your brother is a good man and must have a very good reason for his behaviour I for one shan't hold it against him"

Not long after her aunt came back they left. After arriving home Annabelle went to the music room and Elizabeth joined her aunt in the sun room.

"Ah Lizzy I was waiting to see how long it took you"

Elizabeth looked at her aunt with a shy smile as she blushed.

"I was wondering how Mr Darcy was faring, since Georgiana was worried for him."

Elizabeth watched her aunt as she started to speak before stopping herself.

"I have not seen him in such a state since my dear sister died and dear that was a terrible time for him being much like you so young yet understood too much, he was but eight"

Esther wiped a lone tear from her face and placed her hand over her nieces.

"Did he not suffer much when his father passed?"

"oh he mourned for his father dear, but you have to understand his father was never one to show love and from the age of eight till his father died but two years ago he relied on no one and only had dear Georgiana, my sister was so full of love for her son and when she died he lost the loving parent and was left truly alone by a bitter man who lost his love"

Elizabeth squeezed her aunt's hand; she could see the pain and bitter anger on her face.

"Poor Mr Darcy"

"Aye my dear I shall never forgive him for the neglect he put my poor boy through"

"What about Georgiana was she cared for?"

"Georgiana had her father's love to be sure but he was not overly affectionate"

"But what of Fitz... I mean Mr Darcy? Why were they treated differently?"

Esther smirked at her nieces near slip up.

"Because Fitzwilliam has his mother's sky blue eyes he couldn't stand the reminder of her, Georgiana takes after her father luckily for her, William was treated with cold indifference by his father and was only seen by him when he deemed it necessary to teach him of his duty as heir, for two and ten years I had to sit and watch him become a shell of himself as his father punished him for looking like his mother, he saved any love and affection for the stewards bo…"

Elizabeth watched her aunt close up as she was going to utter his name.

"You need not stop on my account I am well aware that Wickham was Richard Darcy's god son, I only wonder how a father can neglect his own son for…for that monster"

Esther looked at her niece in surprise

"How do you have that information Elizabeth?

"I...well I was in fathers study and I came across a letter from Uncle Gardiner and I happened to see his name so I read it"

"I should admonish you but I see from your blush that you are already aware of what you have done was wrong"

"I have but I cannot be sorry for having the information"

"I could imagine not, you always did love having knowledge of everything, but on that note is there any more information you require?"

"How is it that Annie is close friends with Georgiana but was unaware she had met Mr Darcy"

"Georgiana had more freedom growing up she spent time with us and Annie saw her as a younger sister but William always kept to himself when he reached majority he found it so hard to be around people after spending so many years in near solitude, so we mainly saw him when Annie was away at school or away"

"Oh how unfortunate, I do feel such compassion for him to of had such a sad and lonely childhood"

The day passed quickly by and as Elizabeth was drifting off to sleep she formulated a plan for on the morrow, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning Elizabeth was dressed and had broken her fast before even her cousin was up. She made her way up to Annabelle's room and knocked.

"Come in Lizzy"

Elizabeth laughed as her cousin beckoned her in

"I see you still know when it is me calling, I have come to ask a favour"

"As you well know only you are awake and knocking on people's doors this early, what scheme do you need my help with this time?"

"I am going to Darcy house and I need you to cover for me here"

"Are you out of your mind Elizabeth, It is not even nine in the morning and we called there yesterday, propriety forbids such actions as well you know"

"I know but I need to speak to Mr Darcy and if I call early he will not be able to avoid me as he did yesterday please say you will help me blossom"

"Oh fine Lizzy but I do not agree with this, if you are caught you shall be risking a lot"

"I know but I shall be quick"

Elizabeth kissed her cousins cheek and swiftly left the room.

She arrived at Darcy house and the butler showed her to the drawing-room, after she was left alone she snuck out into the hall and wandered along till she stood in front of a large oak door she softly knocked and after hearing no reply she quietly entered the room.

The room was dark as she searched it, at the other end of the room she saw a large desk and in the large desk chair a figure sat with head in hands, his elbows resting on his desk the figure was easily discerned to be Mr Darcy, she walked towards him slowly unease gripped her as she came closer she gasped when she saw him looking so distrait and unkempt, she stopped when she was stood next to him with a moment of daring she placed her hand on his arm and yet he remained unmoved.

"Mr Darcy"

Still he sat unaware of her, as she looked at him she noticed he was minus his coat, waistcoat and cravat, his shirt was rumpled and his eyes were closed the overall look of despair made her heart ache for him she stepped closer and whispered his name.

"Fitzwilliam"

He slowly moved his head and looked to his left his eyes slowly widened as he saw who was stood next to him she watched as a multitude of emotions crossed his face from shock to something she could only describe as contented, his voice a soft whisper he spoke

"Elizabeth"

After fully recovering from the shock of finding her in his study he cleared his throat and spoke louder but still softly

"Miss Bennet to what do I owe this honour? I was unaware you where to visit my sister again"

Elizabeth could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke, she smiled softly at him

"You would be unaware sir rightly so as I had no intentions of visiting your sister today but another Darcy that resides here"

Darcy was startled by her declaration as he spoke he couldn't keep the surprise from his voice

"You are here to see me Miss Bennet?

"Aye sir as yesterday you did not emerge from your study and grace us with your presence I was left no choice but to come again, I am not unaware that decorum specifies that I not be here unchaperoned and so early but you left me no choice so I apologise for any offence"

"If it is as you say and you are aware of the repercussions lest you were discovered here unescorted with me then why did you risk it to come? Not that I find myself overly offended at all merely surprised that after how abysmal I behaved when last in your presence you would seek me out is quite astounding"

"I must confess that until I was here I was still in the moment of impulse and hadn't fully considered all that I was risking but as we speak now I cannot find it in myself to regret my actions"

"May I ask why you have come on impulse to see me? I am aware I owe you an apology and yesterday I was still preoccupied and I must confess I was also afraid of seeing you again after how I behaved"

"sir my uncle spoke to me and explained and I found myself feeling your grief and wanted you to understand that all is forgiven, as you know I lost my sister last year so I can understand your outburst and I must admit an amount of concern for you "

Darcy had expected many reasons for her appearing but he was not expecting her to come to absolve him of guilt and to show concern for him. He was shocked but pleasantly so

"I am glad you can forgive me I have felt awful for the words I spoke, as you are aware I am grieving for a close friend but it does not excuse my conduct to you I am heartily sorry"

"all is forgiven when my uncle told me about Mary it reminded me of my sister, I lost Lydia but I still had Jane and even that was not enough I still felt so alone and you do not have that luxury so I thought that you might wish to talk"

"I believe if I was to talk I would expect some communication in return"

Elizabeth looked at him in shock as she saw his dimpled grin

"I don't know I have not spoken of her death a lot even with Jane"

"All the more reason to talk now, I am no different If you had not come here I would have kept it inside, could we not be each other's confidant?"

"I feel as though I have known you my whole life it is odd that the idea of telling you things I have not confided in anyone is pleasing to me"

"I am glad because I feel a connection to you that I have not felt with anyone in my whole life; you make me feel less alone"

"There are things you don't know and I am scared that when you do you will not want to be my friend"

"I do not think there is anything that could stop me but as your trusted confidant you can tell me anything"

Elizabeth noticed his emphasis on trusted and she knew she could and would tell him all

"shall you join me on the love seat? I shall like to tell you a story"


	20. Chapter 19

Darcy stood and led Elizabeth to the lounge area and sat next to her, Darcy could see Elizabeth shaking and felt a need to put her at ease

"Elizabeth we are friends are we not, what you tell me I shall tell no one and I shall not judge you"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him his words had given her the courage she needed to tell him about her sister.

"last year my sister ran away with a militia officer, she thought she was in love and that he would marry her she was only just 15"

Elizabeth stopped she could feel the tears sting her eyes, seeing her struggle Darcy placed his hand over hers and held it tightly offering all the comfort he could

"She was gone for months and my father and uncles searched for her with no luck we had all but given up hope when she arrived home exhausted and in need of a bath"

Elizabeth choked back a sob at the memory of her sister

"she was heavily pregnant, malnourished and weak it did not take long for her to become ill and for weeks we feared for her, a few months later she gave birth to a son, she died of a fever not long after and Christopher succumbed not long after he was born too soon and was weak also, she knew neither of them would live so she begged me to make sure that in death they were never parted"

Darcy saw the tears streaming down Elizabeth's face and saw her chin quiver he felt a tug at his heart and forgetting himself he pulled her into his lap and held her close he soon felt his tears wet from tears, the two grieved together for their lost sisters

"I am sorry Elizabeth I had no idea, but it does not make me think any less of you, will you tell me about your sister"

Wiping the tears from her face she nodded

"she was such a sweet lively girl, but she was so shy around people very few saw her as me and my family did, she loved to sing and act out Shakespeare, I have such wonderful memories of my sister but the only one that I see is her lying their her face so pale and gaunt"

"Mary too loved to sing, she was terrible we always knew when she would sing because the dogs would howl"

Elizabeth giggled and nestled her face into his chest, she felt such comfort in his arms such solace, they continued talking until the clock interrupted them chiming eight thirty.

"I have been here above an hour I am sure I should leave but I have not felt such peace in so long"

"I find myself agreeing, I am sure you are aware of much of my childhood, it was such a lonely time and I despised it but as the years past it became the norm so now I find myself overwhelmed by society and new acquaintances, yet from first seeing you I felt such ease"

"As we have yet to follow convention I think we maybe candid in our conversations or am I too bold sir?"

She arched her eyebrow at him half expecting him to be scandalized and was pleasantly astonished by his reply

"I find myself agreeing with you Miss Elizabeth I think we have a rare kind of friendship where we can appreciate the others intellect and other such quality's and as such can only be nurtured and flourish from forthright conversation"

Elizabeth gasped when he flashed her a dashing grin

"I am glad you concur, I shall like having a confidant especially when it means having a rather handsome man comfort me in his arms"

Elizabeth blushed at her brazen words but upon seeing his grin she couldn't regret it

"You think me handsome?"

Elizabeth slapped his arm

"I think you know very well how well you look Liam"

Elizabeth stiffened when she heard his gasp, she looked up to see him looking at her with an inscrutable look

"Beth"

She felt a shiver down her spine as he whispered her name

"No one ever called me that before you"

"And no one called me Liam before you and they still don't"

"I am glad I would be cross if anyone did, they are for ourselves and no one else"

"I very much like you calling me Liam"

"It is a reminder to us both"

Elizabeth saw the confusion that marred his face

"a reminder of what?"

"A reminder that we are to each other what no one else could be"

"And pray tell me what are we to each other Beth?"[

"We are friends, confidants and we are now trustees of each other's secrets"

"I hope we shall be much more than that Beth"

Elizabeth saw the humorous glint in his eyes and was glad she had come

"I am glad I came, seeing the sparkle in your eyes is worth my aunt and uncles punishments"

"I think I must send you home now, words cannot describe how happy you have made me by coming here and just being there for me it was something I wasn't even aware I needed"

"Liam promise me that should you need me you will send for me, Georgie is such a dear friend now"

Darcy chuckled when Elizabeth winked at him and walked towards the door

"I shall but Beth in a few weeks I am to leave London for Hertfordshire"

Darcy stood and sauntered towards the door to Elizabeth's side

"But that is where I live, in Mertyon which is within Hertfordshire"

"I am visiting a friend who is letting a manor house there and can you guess where?"

With a smug grin Elizabeth looked towards Darcy

"I believe Mr Bingley is letting my father's estate Netherfield Park"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth in shock

"I had expected you to guess Mertyon not the actual estate and certainly not my friend, how have you come to know him you were in London when he arrived there"

Elizabeth laughed lightly

"Your friend has singled out my sister Jane and she wrote to tell me about him and his sisters who if I dare to offend are conceited snobs"

"Bravo Beth you have yet to meet them and you have already spoken of them in truth"

"Mr Bingley is he a close friend?"

"He is"

Elizabeth noted the suspicion in his voice so was quick to reassure him

"I only ask because I am not there and I worry that…well she only sees the good in people and normally I am there to protect her I was only wondering what kind of man he was"

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, he found her worry and caring for her sister endearing

"he is a good man he is not like a certain soldier you need not worry overly and I am sure your sister is informed enough and cautious enough not to warrant you to worry too much for her"

Elizabeth had spent many a night worrying for her sister and to have him comfort and alleviate her fears made her esteem him more, she felt a rush of warmth in her heart, and she reached out and stroked his cheek sweetly.

"Thank you for easing my worry"

"As they said their good byes she reached up on her tip toes and grazed her lips across his cheek

"Goodbye Liam"

"Goodbye Beth"

With one last fleeting look Elizabeth was gone.


	21. Chapter 20

The next few weeks passed uneventfully Elizabeth spent her time going to museums and to the theatre with her relatives, she spent many days becoming great friends with Georgiana Darcy and was sad that her time with her new friend would be over soon, Elizabeth had seen Darcy but a few times since the meeting in his study, she was to leave early the enxt day so set about letting her father know to expect her.

_Longbourn, Meryton_

_22nd October 1813_

_Papa, I shall be leaving early tomorrow morning so I shall be home before supper, London has been delightful and I have plenty of gossip to ease your mind _

_Love Lizzy._

Elizabeth was walking around Hyde park with her cousin Jeremy.

"It is so good to see you Lizzy, I have spent the last six month touring the continent and have enjoyed it vastly but it was not home"

"I am sure if I am ever lucky enough to travel I shall agree with you but I am not well travelled at all so I can't miss something I haven't left, it is good to see you Aunt was so sure you would come home betrothed"

Jeremy looked at Elizabeth with a look she had not seen before and she couldn't read it.

"Elizabeth I hope you do not agree that I should have been betrothed while away"

"Why ever not you are seven and twenty cousin you are not getting younger and Aunt and uncle want grandchildren"

Jeremy frowned and huffed.

"I would have thought you knew better than that"

"Whatever do you mean? Do you not want to marry and have a family? I know I cannot wait to begin but I am much too young for now"

Jeremy walked away Elizabeth looked on confused not hearing him mumble.

"THAT is precisely the problem"

Elizabeth walked along to the pond to join Annabelle

"I cannot understand your brother"

Annabelle looked at her cousin with a sly smile.

"Can you not my dear cousin?"

"Of course not, he has become such a grump Annie and I can't understand why"

"well I would wager you 10 pounds it is because he is in love"

"IN LOVE? Whatever gave you that idea? Has he spoken to you?"

Elizabeth looked at her cousin bewildered.

"If he is in love why is he not happy?"

"There may be many reasons such as she may be too young or she may be as unenlightened as to his feelings and most of all maybe she does not feel the same"

Annabelle looked sad for a moment she would have loved to have Elizabeth for a sister but she knew it was an unrequited love her brother felt.

"Well I suppose I didn't think of that poor Jeremy"

They linked arms and made their way back to the house where they were informed the Darcy's were calling with a friend of Mr Darcy's. They joined them in the drawing-room.

"Mr Darcy, Georgie welcome I hope we didn't keep you waiting? I see you have brought a friend"

"We have only just arrived; this is my good friend Mr Charles Bingley, we are to travel back to his estate in Mertyon and I thought Miss Elizabeth could join us"

"Oh please Lizzy say you shall join us, else it shall be so lonely"

"Of course Georgie, thank you for the offer Mr Darcy"

Elizabeth was looking out of the window when she felt him walk towards her

"I am glad you shall join us"

" I thank you for bringing Mr Bingley it was nice to finally meet him, how long shall you be joining your friend at Netherfield?"

"A few weeks or a new month's I am at his disposal"

"I rather thought that it was the other way, I cannot imagine you at anyone's disposal sir"

"I do not make a habit out of it, but he has been a good friend and has asked for my services"

Darcy could feel a piercing stare at his back and when he turned he was surprised to see his cousin Jeremy glaring at him it took him but a moment to realise he had competition.

"it is rather strange to think we share family, Jeremy had never mentioned your family before"

"that is no surprise we do not see him a lot, my mother would wish different though"

"how so?"

"she would like a union between our two families"

Darcy felt a stroke of fear in his chest, he didn't know what he would do if Elizabeth was to be used to join their families, clearly it was not just Jeremy who wished it to be so.

"I am surprised has she chosen one of you at random or does Jeremy get to choose?"

Elizabeth was confused by Darcy's snide comment.

"my mother thinks that Jane and Jeremy are well suited but I do not see it, Jeremy needs a strong woman to keep him steady and Jane needs a strong man and that isn't Jeremy"

Darcy smiled glad that Jane not Elizabeth was Jeremy's hoped for bride.

"I would not suppose he was as weak willed as you suggest"

"Oh he is not for the most part but I find him fickle and shallow forgive me"

Darcy saw Elizabeth's cheeks redden and wondered the cause.

"Please do explain Beth, I haven't seen him be a flirt"

"He is not a flirt he is a rake"

Darcy was surprised to see the look of disgust cross Elizabeth's face as she spoke. His mind wandered and asked himself 'why did she cared if he was a flirt or a rake….unless she was in love with him? But she hadn't shown a preference had she?'

"That isn't the sort of thing you should know, and I have to wonder how you do"

"We are friends are we not?"

Darcy nodded with a small smile.

"Then I shall be honest, two years ago he visited us at Longbourn and I came across him in the gardens and he had seduced a local girl, and it was not the first and has not been the last time I have heard or seen him and my sister deserves better, we ladies save ourselves for the man we marry and a real gentleman should do the same, it is a gift only meant for a spouse"

Elizabeth blushed she was sure Mr Darcy would be insulted as he was surely a man who had visited a place of ill repute. She was quick to apologise.

"I apologise Sir I meant no offence"

She quickly moved away and sat with Georgiana, he was left irked she had practically said she believed he frequented pleasure houses and seduced women, and he had no way to correct her assumption, it was not something they should discuss.

Darcy and his sister along with Bingley left shortly after. Jeremy moved to sit with Elizabeth

"so cousin I happened to see your discussion with Darcy neither of you looked pleased by the end of your talk what were you discussing?"

"oh it was not all bad we were talking or Jane and what I think her husband should be like"

"Pray tell me what should a husband be like then dear cousin?"

He smirked at her surely his traits were among her wishes.

"Are you sure you wish to ask cousin I have quite a list"

"Of course"

"Well I think the perfect husband is caring, respectful, intelligent and handsome"

"Oh of course no perfect husband can be ugly now"

Jeremy laughed and Elizabeth smiled demurely.

"He should not be conceited and vain and overly prideful and I think the perfect husband doesn't partake in debauchery,lustful acts and gambling"

Elizabeth inwardly smirked as she saw her cousin's smirk disappear but felt guilty when his face drained of colour, she was quick to make amends.

"But of course that is just me many women are not so fussy"

Jeremy stood and glared at Elizabeth and left the room quickly, Elizabeth was speechless, her aunt who had heard the conversation joined her.

"my dear I would have had words with you for that but I am assuming you are not aware of your cousins feelings so your words where in jest not to hurt him"

"of course aunt I was jesting, what are his feelings? Annabelle said he may be in love but he has not said"

"Lizzy dear he is in love with you"

"NO! Do not be silly, I am just a girl like a sister to him"

"Lizzy since you saw him last when you turned five and ten he has seen the woman you have become and he loves you for it and I think until this moment he did not think you felt differently"

"Why on earth would he think I was in love with him?!"

"Because he has spent far too much time with the wrong people and he has become as conceited, vain and selfish as them, I love my son but he has changed, I did not know you were aware of his more ungentlemanly behaviour"

"I have seen him aunt, drinking and I have seen him with women some barely my age, I do care for him but he is not the kind of man I could love"

"Yes I think we are all aware of whom the kind of man you could fall in love with is"

Elizabeth blushed and demurely questioned her aunts meaning.

"You and William had eyes only for each other, there is something there between you both and it is almost tangible"

"I admit I do like him very well but he confuses me, when we spoke he spoke rather harshly when I mentioned mothers wish Jeremy would unite our family"

"my dear girl he is half in love with you of course he would not like that idea, he noticed Jeremy watching you and saw his glare he is aware of how Jeremy feels for you, he may very well be worried you would be willing"

"Oh aunt he is not half in love with me, we are only friends"

"of course dear"

Elizabeth watched her aunt stand and leave with a smile on her face shaking her head.


End file.
